


House Party Princess

by Whimsically_Reading



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, House Party, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsically_Reading/pseuds/Whimsically_Reading
Summary: Bryce Quinlan was unsure if she was comfortable with the number of people coming to her house.Ember Quinlan can't take her daughter putting her off one more time.And Hunt picks the wrong time to host a Sunball party.Just some tooth-rotting fluff to pass the time while waiting for book two.
Relationships: Danika Fendyr/Bryce Quinlan, Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Ruhn Danaan & Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a two-shot I thought of in my spare time. Part Two will be up soon. Enjoy~

Bryce Quinlan was unsure if she was comfortable with the number of people coming to her house. 

It was just supposed to be a casual (if anyone could call a visit from Ember Quinlan casual) weekend with her parents. Because she learned from experience, avoiding your Mother after nearly dying is impossible.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her Mother. Of course, she loved both her parents and would be happy to see them. 

It was just so stressful.

The cleaning. The entertaining. Ember would be insulted if Bryce didn't at least try to cook one homemade meal for her. There was just so much to do, and Jesiba still expected Bryce to show up for work on time. It didn't matter if she had nearly died or if Lunathion was still in a state of shock and recovery. All hells would break loose if Bryce weren't sitting at her desk and filing paperwork on time. 

Not to mention this would be their first official meeting with Hunt, but she wasn't going to think about that until she absolutely had to. 

Hunt was barely home last week. Between Isaiah trying to maintain control until they chose a new successor and her recent reveal as the daughter of the Autumn King and the attention of the Asteri, there was a lot they needed Hunt to handle. 

But he promised to be there when her parents arrived. There would be a Sunball game on that night. He would bring home some beers for him and Randall. Bryce would cook something simple, but looked fancier than it was, and open a bottle of wine for her and Ember. 

Simple. Easy. Calm.

That is until Ruhn found out. 

He insisted that it had been too long since he'd seen her Mother. They were kind of like family after all, and with the re-kindling of their relationship, it would be rude if she came to town, and he didn't at least try to meet up with her. 

Bryce had a suspicion that it had something to do with the beer Hunt was bringing home.  
Of course, wherever Ruhn went, Declan and Flynn came too. 

So now, Bryce was in her kitchen, scrambling to pull a meal together for seven people. That was five more people than she liked to have in her apartment. 

She screamed and threw a wooden spoon into the sink. Syrinx, sensing her distress, came and pawed at the back of her leg. The pasta sauce she was working on just wouldn't thicken. She'd tried everything, but it was more like soup than sauce. 

Bryce picked up her phone and turned the music playing on her stereo up louder. Her neighbors would hate her, but maybe if she played it loud enough, the beat would leave no space for her anxious thoughts to play through her mind. 

Giving up, she picked up the massive pot of sauce and placed it in the warming oven she had going. It is what it is, she told herself. She couldn't waste all of her time cooking. The bathroom still had to be scrubbed; the floors needed mopping and the guest room-  
Shit.

Bryce didn't have a guest-room anymore.

Hunt's stuff now occupied all the empty spaces. He'd moved all of his things from the barracks into her apartment. The closet had his clothes. His shampoo sat next to her's on the shelf in the shower. Though she thinks he still secretly used her's, as she seemed to be running out of her soaps faster than ever. 

Hells, his helmet and sunball cap were hanging off the coat rack by the door. The coatrack where Danika's sword now rested in the umbrella holder underneath. 

Where would she put her parents? Bryce had lean against the couch and calm her breathing. There was no sense in panicking. Hunt could sleep in her room-

Randall's stoic face passed through her mind. No, Hunt sleeping in her room was an even worse idea. 

Syrinx walked over to the door and whined just as a knocking sound started at the door. If her neighbor was coming to complain about the noise coming from her apartment one more time she'd-

"June, what are you doing here?" Bryce sputtered. 

Juniper hadn't been to her apartment in weeks. They hadn't had the opportunity yet, to meet up after the attack. She'd called multiple times to check on her, and they'd discussed meeting up next week, but Bryce could have sworn that Juniper had some performance coming up that practice was keeping her busy for this week. 

"I've come to rescue you from the wrath of your mother," she shrugs. "That and Fury heard from a source that you were having a party, and there would be Sunball and beer. She didn't want to miss out." 

"I am going to kill Hunt." Bryce grips her hair by the roots and groans in frustration, then looked up at June, embarrassed, "Not that I am unhappy to see you." 

"Yes, yes, yes." She waves passed Bryce and sets her bag on the table. "I know how possessive you are of your home. That's why I have come to help."

June turns around and grips her hands with sudden enthusiasm. "I know I haven't been around a lot. Let me make it up to you. Just tell me what needs doing, and I can help."  
Bryce smiles and squeezes her friend's hand back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. I want to do this for you." The sincerity shining in Juniper's eyes warms Bryce's heart.

"Okay," she sighs. "Thank you."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
~~~

Juniper held the bowl brush in her hand and wrinkled her nose at the toilet. "This is so bad. Bryce. Do you ever clean your hair out of the drain?"

She steps through the doorway and peers in as if scouting for a landmine. "Agh, and you would think that for a soldier- Hunt would have better aim." 

Bryce grimaced too. "Yeah, living with a male has its downsides. I swear I'm going to put him on a leash and take him outside with Syrinx."

Juniper dons a pair of rubber gloves and steels her face. "Let's do this."

~~~

Thanks to Juniper's help, Bryce has everything done at a reasonable time. The apartment is spotless. The pasta sauce sat in the oven, keeping warm. It was still too thin, but Bryce decided that everyone else could suck it up, at least she tried. 

"That's the last of it," Juniper came out from Bryce's room. She'd changed into a clean blouse and trousers that she'd brought to wear for dinner.

Bryce sighs, the relief coursing through her was overwhelming. She saw nothing, absolutely nothing, left for her Mother to potentially fuss over. "Thank you so much, June. You're the best." 

"I won't say 'no problem,' but you are welcome. Also, I am never cleaning your bathroom again. Ever," Juniper smiles as checks herself over in the reflection of the fridge. "Say, where are your parents sleeping?" 

Bryce shook her head. "The guest room. I have to find somewhere to stuff Hunt. I think he could fit on the couch..." The thought of him trying to bend his wings to fit comfortably enough to sleep made her wince. "Maybe." 

There was a buzz. Bryce's doorman knew Juniper and typically let her up no questions. Plus, June and Hunt have their spare keys, and Hunt didn't often use the lobby door. So either it was Ruhn or her parents.

Ruhn and his duo of debauchery greeted her with enthusiasm. "Hello, Bryce. Sorry, I'm early."  
Flynn's grin was alight with mischief, "Sup, Princess. I was surprised to hear you're hosting a Sunball party." 

Declan elbowed him in the ribs, no attempts at subtly. "Hello, Princess."

"What do you mean a Sunball-" 

Rhun's large frame slinked through the doorway. "So, when is Mama Ember getting here? Do you need any help setting up for dinner? Flynn is happy to do any chores you need from him."

"No. Everything is ready." The sight of the males filling her apartment made her uneasy. Yes, it was just Ruhn. Yes, she loved Ruhn. But there were already so many people in her peaceful space. She hadn't had so many people over since- Bryce felt her eyes burn at the memory.  
She'd gotten closure over their deaths. But still, thinking of the Pack of Devil's together always invoked some kind of emotion in her. 

Ruhn seemed to sense he may have tread on sensitive ground and backtracked. "Declan ran back downstairs. We brought a cake and some whiskey. I remembered you saying Randall enjoyed a nightcap. Whiskey and chocolate go pretty well together." 

"Thanks, Ruhn," she smiles. He swoops down and hugs her. They are trying hard to work things out. There is only a little awkwardness left between them, but he'd been her first best friend. They would heal. 

"No problem, Sis."

Hearing the term of endearment out loud makes her smile, "Feel free to do whatever. Hunt should be arriving-" A thump landed on the room. Followed by a second set of feet landing on her ceiling. "Well, I guess he's early too." 

Bryce walks over and opens the balcony door just as two figures make their way towards it, "Isaiah? What are you doing here?"

She looks at Hunt, worried something went awry at the 33rd, but he seemed more bashful than anything. Seeing the Umbra Mortis shy would've been a sight if the thought of more people in her house wasn't making her sick to her stomach. Bryce was so glad she made extra pasta. 

Isaiah greets her politely, "Hunt invited me over to join you all for dinner." He holds up two cases of beer. "Don't worry. I helped chip in for the party."

"What party?!" She shot Hunt with a sharp look. "Not that I am unhappy to see you Isaiah, but now really isn't the best ti-"

"BB, your parents are here," Juniper calls from inside, and Bryce could hear Syrinx moving from his bed to scurry over and greet her parents at the door.

Whipping around, she jabs a finger into Hunt's broad chest. "You," she spits the word out like venom. "You are sleeping on the couch."

His eyebrows draw together, and he looks confused. Hunt opens his mouth to protest, but Bryce shuts the balcony door before he can say anything.  
A punishment and a problem solved.

Bryce rushes across her living room and briefly stops to check her hair before throwing the door open. "Mom, Randall!" 

"Sweetheart," her Mother smiles and gathers her only daughter into her arms. Though Bryce wouldn't lie, it felt a little strange to hear that term of endearment fall from her Mother's lips.  
Releasing herself from her Mother's grip was tricky. Ember seemed to need to check Bryce over thoroughly before letting her go. 

Glancing over to hug Randall, she found that her stepfather's eyes not on her but onto one person. And he didn't look happy. Not happy at all.  
Shit.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Daughter fluff. Dad meets the new boyfriend. Cooking Fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- this may wind up a three-shot instead. Oops. Maybe even more at this point who knows.   
> I am tempted to start a series of drabbles if anyone would be interested.   
> I've got lots of random plots rolling loose in my head so- it's a possibility!

* * *

_ Hunt Athalar was in a deep pile of unending shit. _

Bryce swore in her head. Her easy-going, loving stepfather wasn't one to scare off all her boyfriends. He knew how touchy her Mother, and in extension, herself, was about domineering possessive attitudes.

Growing up, when Ember finally released her on the male population, he'd let Bryce have her boyfriends. Occasionally steering them towards the den and showing them his extensive collection of rifles from his days in the war. Maybe even squeeze their shoulder's a little too hard as he reminded them exactly when they were to have his  _ only  _ child home. 

Otherwise, Randall was okay letting Bryce do as she pleased so long there was no danger.

She guessed, having Hunt Athalar as a "roommate" was the opposite of  _ safe  _ because Randall's face was downright lethal. 

Hoping to end the pissing contest before they ruined the floors, Bryce wrapped her arms around Randall's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.  _ " _ Hi, Dad."

The tension eased from his shoulders, and he gathered her close to him. "I missed you, kid."

He placed a hand against her cheek, his rough thumb tracing her sharp cheekbone. "The footage of what you did has been all over the news. I am  _ so  _ proud of you." 

His hand fell down her face where he pinched her chin and shook her head a little, "But never scare me like that again.  _ Got it _ ." 

Bryce gives him a wicked smile, "I promise if the gates of hel ever open again, I will just politely ask the demons to close them instead." 

He laughs, "You are trouble. Just like your Mom."

"I had to get it from somewhere. Right Mo- _ shit." _

Ember had taken the opportunity to slip away while Bryce and Randall were talking to make a beeline right for Hunt.

Divide and conquer. 

Thankfully, she didn't make it to Hunt before Ruhn swooped in and scooped her tiny Mother into a hug, "Mama Ember. It's good to see you again."

Ember gracefully tucked away her frustration and pat Ruhn on the back. "Hello, Ruhn. I am glad to see you two have finally made up. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay mad at one another forever."

Bryce smiles, "Forever is a long time to hold a grudge," she knew Ruhn was covering his ass for lying about the party. There would be a reckoning later a _ fter _ her parents were gone. 

Glancing over Ruhn's shoulder, she spotted Hunt making his way towards him. He'd changed into sweat pants and a fitted black T-shirt. His sunball cap was sitting backward on his head, keeping the loose tendril of black hair from falling in his face.

It was a little casual compared to the white cocktail dress she was wearing, but it would have to be alright. "Mom, Dad, this is my roommate and friend, Hunt Athalar."

Randall turns to face him slowly. "I believe we've spoken briefly. It's nice to put a face to the male who is sleeping with my daughter." His grin is wicked with all the protectiveness of a fae male. "In her house, I mean."

Hunt, to his credit, seems unphased and shakes her stepfather's hand firmly. "Bryce and I get along very well. I have a case of beer, want one? The game starts in just a minute."

It was an odd sight, the legendary sharpshooter drinking beer with the  _ Umbra Mortis  _ and watching televised sports. Bryce wondered what her Father was thinking, but so long as they weren't at each other's necks and getting blood on the floor, she didn't care. 

Ember smiled conspiratorially, "I think he is secretly glad that you two are  _ roommates _ now."

Bryce sighs and sips at her water, cursing her vow of sobriety. Her house is overcrowded, Hunt is in the proverbial dog house, and she did  _ not _ like how this conversation was going. "What do you mean?"

"He's been worried sick ever since the day you left for CCU," her Mother purses her lips and glares at Bryce. "You have done absolutely nothing to ease those fears, by the way."

"Mom. We've been over this," Bryce groans.

"Yes, well, regardless, he trusts you take care of yourself, but he still worries. When Danika died, he was adamant that you should come home and be with your family."

Bryce knew that. Randall had outright begged her to come home. She just couldn't bear the thought of leaving the city. It was her home now. There was a pull to Crescent City that even the Autumn King couldn't diminish by his presence. 

"Hunt Athalar is a notable name," Ember continues. "He's feared but very admired by soldiers like your Father. Knowing someone like that is watching your back makes him feel better. There was footage-" her Mother chokes up a little. 

"We saw what he did when you made the Drop. He kept your heart beating," she places a hand over her heart. As if the thought of Bryce's heart stilling her chest was enough to stop her own from beating. 

"You are my brave child. My beautiful, fearless daughter," tears poured from her dark eyes. "They almost televised your death. My baby." Her breath shudders.

Bryce opens her arms, and the two women sink into one other's embrace. Warm hands run through Bryce's hair like they once had when she was a little girl. "He bought you a few extra seconds, and it was enough. Randall loves you so much, and we are so grateful."

Ember and Bryce stand in the kitchen and hug for a few moments longer. Thankfully, no one disturbed them. A weight she didn't know that she was carrying lifted off her chest. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mom. 

When they finally relinquished their grip, Bryce dabbed at her eyes. "Do you want to help me set the food out?"

"Sure," Ember said as she touched up her makeup in the reflection of the fridge. 

Together they sat out forks, plates, and spoons. Bryce put the bottle of wine in an ice bucket and set it on the table. 

Ember walked over to the oven and peered inside the pot. "I thought you were making spaghetti?" 

"I did," Bryce says as she lifts the pot of noodles. "See?" 

Ember grabs a spoon and brings a taste of sauce to her lips. Her eyes widen with mirth, and she gives Bryce an exasperated look. "Dear, this is tomato soup." She raises the spoon. "This is my tomato  _ soup _ recipe. Not the sauce." 

Swear words fly from her lips, but her Mother is too busy laughing to scold her.

They both stop laughing when the sound of shouts and breaking glass erupt from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in reading some of my original work. Check out my story "Eliza" on Wattpad. My user is Whimsically_Reading.   
> Thank you all so much for reading.   
> All your comments and kudos mean the world to me. <3


End file.
